


Bring Your Marines to Work Day

by theboardwalkbody



Series: Maladaptive Daydreams [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboardwalkbody/pseuds/theboardwalkbody
Summary: Maladaptive Daydreams is collection of short stories based on my maladaptive daydreams. Can be read as ×Reader but I am assigning random names to that character.Part 1: Bring Your Marines to Work Day. Katie is a pediatric nurse who was able to bring her favorite group of Marines along to work with her to keep her company during a long shift.
Relationships: Ray Person/Original Female Character(s), Ray Person/reader
Series: Maladaptive Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213289





	Bring Your Marines to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any OOC I haven't watched Gen Kill in a long time and do need a rewatch.

"Hey, watch her while I go rinse this out," Katie raised the bottle belonging to the infant in the crib behind her. She started towards the bathroom just across the narrow hallway (6 feet away would be a generous estimate) when someone spoke up.

"Hell no," Doc said, "the only babies I take care of are marines."  
"Hey! Come on, man, I'm not a baby," Ray pouted, as if he was actually trying to disprove his own point. His mouth was full of a handful of M&Ms and his talking caused one to pop out and drop to the floor after bouncing off his lap.  
"You're only proving my point, Ray," Doc replied.  
"Brad!" Ray whined, "I'm being picked on."  
"Clean up your mess, Ray," Brad replied calmly. His professionalism keeping him from being any more sarcastic, but despite that, and his seemingly unfazed response, a subtle smirk played at the edge of his mouth.  
"Oh man, you guys suck," Ray huffed in response as he leaned down in his chair to grab the yellow candy off the floor. Sitting back up he popped it back into his mouth.  
"You did not just eat candy from off the floor, " Doc sighed as he looked at Ray with annoyance written all over his face.  
"Oh my God," Katie rolled her eyes, "I could have been finished with this already." She raised the oral syringes, sticky with medicine residue, in the air. "Just watch her for 30 seconds," she directed as she walked from the room. 

With both the bedroom door and bathroom door open, and from less than 12 feet away, she could hear them continuing to rib one another. 

"3 minute rule," Ray shrugged as he chewed the M&M.  
"It's a 3 second rule, Ray," Walt corrected not bothering to look up from the object of his attention.  
"That's not what it was in Iraq, besides, I've eaten worse. Your mom's pussy was pretty rank," Ray teased.  
"Fuck you, and in case you have not noticed the lack of shit around, we're not in Iraq anymore. It's a 3 second rule," Walt argued, now looking up at Ray.  
"Sorry, Walt, I haven't noticed what with my head being buried between your moms legs and all..." Ray continued.  
"Enough, Ray," Brad warned sternly.  
"Yeah, can you please not," Katie said, walking back into the room.  
"Can I please not what?" Ray asked faking innocence.  
"Just not," she gestured to all of him, "I don't need to loose my job because this kid's parents overheard your filthy fucking mouth."  
"Well /darn/," Ray stressed the PG rated language. "Hey wait a minute, why do you get to say the F word? I wanna say the F word! Brad! Can I say the F word, please?" He fake begged like a toddler.  
"Ray, shut the fuck up," Brad replied.  
"Why does everyone else get to say it but me?" Ray crossed his arms over his chest and slumped back in his chair.  
"Because we are adults, and I'm in charge," Katie said turning her back to him.  
"And here I thought you were on my side," Ray teased.  
"I'm on no one's "side", Ray," she said as she sat down in the chair at the makeshift desk set up for her to work at.  
"Ooh, lone wolf type, sexy," Ray continued his teasing.  
"Out of your league, marine," Katie replied without turning around to look at him and instead opening her patient's chart.  
"It's even sexier when you talk all mean to me," he said, playfully biting his lip, not that she could see, the others, however, could.  
"Ray!" A chorus of voices spoke up as Doc, Brad, and even Nate, who was quiet until now, gave the offending man one last warning to shut his mouth.  
"Jesus Christ, you guys all suck," he said as he slumped even lower in his chair, his legs splayed wide to support himself and keep from falling. 

From her position at the desk, her back completely to Ray, he couldn't see the smile she was doing her best to conceal and she was glad for it. The only person who could see it was Nate, who sat off to the side albeit slightly behind her. His position only allowed him to see because she had turned her head slightly in his direction as she leaned on her hand and read some paperwork. Or at least, tried to read some paperwork. She wasn't 100% sure if he could see her expression or not and really hoped she was hiding it well enough in case he could, but she knew that he would stay silent about it, regardless.


End file.
